Corner cabinets present a problem of an inaccessible space. Rotary shelf assemblies, as known in the art, offer one way to use the inaccessible space. Such shelf assemblies are generally circular and pivot to provide a way to reach items placed in the inaccessible space.
Although useful, prior art rotary shelf assemblies are not completely satisfactory. For example, a leveling of the rotary shelf assemblies during installation continues to be a problem. Also, adjusting the rotating shelves to properly align with the cabinet face is difficult and time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,474 to Sagel discloses a rotary fitting for a corner cabinet. The device comprises a supporting column having a main tube supporting shelves. Length adjustment is provided by a support element fixed in the main tube, a recess in the fixed element, and a threaded riser fitted to the recess. The threaded riser comprises a complex threaded shaft engaged with a nut seated in the fixed element. An access “window” is provided in the main tube which allows rotation which in turn allows height adjustment. The height adjustment is limited due to the small access window. Further, the size of the access window does not allow tightening or adjustment with tools.
Therefore there is a need for a rotary shelf assembly that is simple to install and align, comprises few parts, and is easy to manufacture.